pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Emily Fields
Emily Fields jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, a także jedną z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Shay Mitchell. Biografia i osobowość Emily Fields jest typową nastoletnią sportsmanką. Ma wielki talent do pływania, dzięki któremu stała się gwiazdą drużyny pływackiej Rosewood High School. Spośród Kłamczuch zdaje się być najbardziej opiekuńcza, miła i lojalna. Emily tak bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki, że robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jest jedynaczką, dlatego znajduje się w centrum uwagi swoich rodziców. Chociaż nie raz borykała się z prawdziwymi trudnościami, zawsze pozostawała silna i wychodziła z nich cało. Mimo to "A" uważa ją za najsłabszą z Kłamczuch. Emily w dzieciństwie potajemnie podkochiwała się w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Alison, zanim zaginęła. Jednakże Ali była świadoma jej zainteresowania swoją osobą i niejednokrotnie mówiła rzeczy, które wskazywały na zainteresowanie Emily dziewczynami. Kiedy na horyzoncie pojawia się "A", Emily stara się przekonać samą siebie, że nie jest lesbijką i nie dopuścić, aby znajomi poznali jej prawdziwą seksualność. W końcu prawda o Emily wychodzi na jaw. Początkowo jej rodzice, a zwłaszcza matka, nie mogą pogodzić się z tą wiadomością. Ostatecznie wydają się akceptować jej seksualność. Przyjaciółki także okazują jej wsparcie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Emily ma lekko zaokrągloną, owalną twarz z pełnymi ustami i głęboko osadzonymi ciemnymi oczami. Jej ciemnobrązowe włosy, które zwykle nosi rozpuszczone, świetnie komponują się z oliwkową cerą. Jej ciało jest wysportowane i umięśnione od ciągłych treningów na basenie. Ubiera się prosto, zdaje się nie dbać o obowiązującą modę. Maluje się tylko minimalnie. Całości dopełnia ujmujący uśmiech. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Występowanie Sezon 1 (22/22) *1x01 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *1x02 [[The Jenna Thing|'The Jenna Thing']] *1x03 [[To Kill a Mocking Girl|'To Kill a Mocking Girl']] *1x04 [[Can You Hear Me Now?|'Can You Hear Me Now?']] *1x05 [[Reality Bites Me|'Reality Bites Me']] *1x06 [[There's No Place Like Homecoming|'There's No Place Like Homecoming']] *1x07 [[The Homecoming Hangover|'The Homecoming Hangover']] *1x08 [[Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone|'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone']] *1x09 [[The Perfect Storm|'The Perfect Storm']] *1x10 [[Keep Your Friends Close|'Keep Your Friends Close']] *1x11 [[Moments Later|'Moments Later']] *1x12 [[Salt Meets Wound|'Salt Meets Wound']] *1x13 [[Know Your Frenemies|'Know Your Frenemies']] *1x14 [[Careful What U Wish 4|'Careful What U Wish 4']] *1x15 [[If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again|'If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again']] *1x16 [[Je Suis une Amie|'Je Suis une Amie']] *1x17 [[The New Normal|'The New Normal']] *1x18 [[The Badass Seed|'The Badass Seed']] *1x19 [[A Person of Interest|'A Person of Interest']] *1x20 [[Someone to Watch Over Me|'Someone to Watch Over Me']] *1x21 [[Monsters in the End|'Monsters in the End']] *1x22 [[For Whom the Bell Tolls|'For Whom the Bell Tolls']] Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 [[It's Alive|'It's Alive']] *2x02 [[The Goodbye Look|'The Goodbye Look']] *2x03 [[My Name Is Trouble|'My Name Is Trouble']] *2x04 [[Blind Dates|'Blind Dates']] *2x05 [[The Devil You Know|'The Devil You Know']] *2x06 [[Never Letting Go|'Never Letting Go']] *2x07 [[Surface Tension|'Surface Tension']] *2x08 [[Save the Date|'Save the Date']] *2x09 [[Picture This|'Picture This']] *2x10 [[Touched by an 'A'-ngel|'Touched by an 'A'-ngel']] *2x11 [[I Must Confess|'I Must Confess']] *2x12 [[Over My Dead Body|'Over My Dead Body']] *2x13 [[The First Secret|'The First Secret']] *2x14 [[Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares|'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares']] *2x15 [[A Hot Piece of A|'A Hot Piece of A']] *2x16 [[Let the Water Hold Me Down|'Let the Water Hold Me Down']] *2x17 [[The Blond Leading the Blind|'The Blond Leading the Blind']] *2x18 [[A Kiss Before Lying|'A Kiss Before Lying']] *2x19 [[The Naked Truth|'The Naked Truth']] *2x20 [[CTRL: A|'CTRL: A']] *2x21 [[Breaking the Code|'Breaking the Code']] *2x22 [[Father Knows Best|'Father Knows Best']] *2x23 [[Eye of the Beholder|'Eye of the Beholder']] *2x24 [[If These Dolls Could Talk|'If These Dolls Could Talk']] *2x25 [[UnmAsked|'UnmAsked']] Sezon 3 (24/24) *3x01 [[It Happened 'That Night'|'It Happened 'That Night]] *3x02 [[Blood Is The New Black|'Blood Is The New Black']] *3x03 [[Kingdom of the Blind|'Kingdom of the Blind']] *3x04 [[Birds of a Feather|'Birds of a Feather']] *3x05 [[That Girl is Poison|'That Girl is Poison']] *3x06 [[The Remains of the "A"|'The Remains of the "A"]] *3x07 [[Crazy|'''Crazy]] *3x08 [[Stolen Kisses|'Stolen Kisses']] *3x09 [[The Kahn Game|'The Kahn Game']] *3x10 [[What Lies Beneath|'What Lies Beneath']] *3x11 [[Single Fright Female|'Single Fright Female']] *3x12 [[The Lady Killer|'The Lady Killer']] *3x13 [[This Is A Dark Ride|'This Is A Dark Ride']] *3x14 [[She's Better Now|'She's Better Now']] *3x15 [[Mona-Mania|'Mona-Mania']] *3x16 [[Misery Loves Company|'Misery Loves Company']] *3x17 [[Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno|'Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno']] *3x18 [[Dead to Me|'Dead to Me']] *3x19 [[What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted?|'What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted?']] *3x20 [[Hot Water|'Hot Water']] *3x21 [[Out of Sight, Out of Mind|'Out of Sight, Out of Mind']] *3x22 [[Will The Circle Be Unbroken?|'Will The Circle Be Unbroken?']] *3x23 [[I'm Your Puppet|'I'm Your Puppet']] *3x24 [[A Dangerous Game|'A Dangerous Game']] Sezon 4 *4x01 [['A' is for A-L-I-V-E|'A' is for A-L-I-V-E]] *4x02 [[Turn of the Shoe|'Turn of the Shoe']] *4x03 [[Cat's Cradle|'Cat's Cradle']] *4x04 [[Face Time|'Face Time']] *4x05 [[Gamma Zeta Die|'Gamma Zeta Die']] *4x06 [[Under The Gun|'Under The Gun']] *4x07 [[Crash and Burn, Girl!|'Crash and Burn, Girl!']] *4x08 [[The Guilty Girl's Handbook|'The Guilty Girl's Handbook']] *4x09 [[Into the Deep|'Into the Deep']] *4x10 [[The Mirror Has Three Faces|'The Mirror Has Three Faces']] *4x11 [[This Hoe is Going Down|'This Hoe is Going Down']] *4x12 [[Now You See Me, Now You Don't|'Now You See Me, Now You Don't']] *4x13 [[Grave New World|'Grave New World']] *4x14 [[Who's in the Box|'Who's in the Box']] *4x15 [[Love ShAck, Baby|'Love ShAck, Baby']] *4x16 [[Close Encounters|'Close Encounters']] *4x17 [[Bite Your Tongue|'Bite Your Tongue']] *4x18''' Hot for Teacher' *4x19 'Shadow Play' *4x20 [[Free Fall|'Free Fall']] *4x21 [[She's Come Undone|'She's Come Undone']] *4x22 [[Cover For Me|'Cover For Me']] *4x23 [[Unbridled|'Unbridled']] *4x24 [[A Is For Answers|'A Is For Answers']] Sezon 5 * 5x01 [[EscApe From New York|'EscApe From New York']] * 5x02 [[Whirly Girl|'Whirly Girl']] * 5x03 [[Surfing the Aftershocks|'Surfing the Aftershocks']] * 5x04 [[From|'Thrown From The Ride']] * 5x05 [[Miss Me x 100|'Miss Me x 100']] * 5x06 [[Run, Ali, Run|'Run, Ali, Run']] * 5x07 [[The Silence of E. Lamb|'The Silence of E. Lamb']] * 5x08 [[Scream For Me|'Scream For Me']] * 5x09 [[March of Crimes|'March of Crimes']] * 5x10 [[A Dark Ali|'A Dark Ali']] * 5x11 [[No One Here Can Love or Understand Me|'No One Here Can Love or Understand Me']] * 5x12 [[Taking This One to the Grave|'Taking This One to the Grave']] * 5x13 [[How the 'A' Stole Christmas|'How the 'A' Stole Christmas']] * 5x14 [[Through a Glass, Darkly|'Through a Glass, Darkly']] * 5x15 [[Fresh Meat|'Fresh Meat']] * 5x16 'Over a Barrel' * 5x17 'The Bin of Sin' * 5x18 'Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me' * 5x19 'Out, Damned Spot' * 5x20 'Pretty isn't the Point' * 5x21 'Bloody Hell' * 5x22 'To Plea or Not to Plea' * 5x23 'The Melody Lingers On' * 5x24 'I'm a Good Girl, I Am' * 5x25 'Welcome to The Dollhouse' Związki thumb 'Alison DiLaurentis: Emily podkochiwała się w niej i prawdopodobnie Alison także czuła do przyjaciółki coś więcej. Całowały się zaledwie dwa razy - pierwszy raz w bibliotece i drugi raz w halucynacji. (Zobacz także: "Emilison") *'''Początek: Przed "The First Secret ". *'Koniec': Przed retrospekcją w "Crazy ", kiedy Alison zaginęła. *'Powód rozstania': Alison zniknęła. Ben Coogan: Byli parą przez około 2 lata.thumb *'Początek': Przed "The First Secret". *'Koniec': "To Kill a Mocking Girl" *'Powód rozstania': Ben próbował ją zgwałcić w damskiej szatni i ponadto Emily okazała się być lesbijką. thumb Maya St.Germain: Rozstawały się i ponownie schodziły. (Zobacz także: "Emaya ") Pierwszy związek *'Początek:' "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" *'Koniec: '"Know Your Frenemies" *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została wysłana na odwyk, kiedy Emily do niej dzwoniła, Maya zdawała się nie być zainteresowana utrzymywaniem z nią kontaktu. Zerwały chociaż ich związek nie był "oficjalny". '''Drugi związek' *'Początek: '"I Must Confess" *'Koniec: '"UnmAsked" *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została zamordowana. 'Paige McCullers: Spotykały się przez dłuższy czas. (Zobacz także: "Paily")thumb '''Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"A Person of Interest " *'Koniec:'' "A Person of Interest " *'''Powód rozstania: '''Paige chciała utrzymać ich związek w sekrecie, czego Emily odmawia. Prosi ją o pozostanie przyjaciółkami. '''Drugi związek *'Początek: '"Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Koniec: '"Monsters in the End" *'Powód rozstania: '''Paige mówi, że jest gotowa podjąć kroki mające na celu ujawnienie ich związku, ale jej zachowanie sugeruje zupełnie co innego. Emily nie chce utrzymywać związku w sekrecie. Ponadto Paige zachowywała się niegrzecznie w stosunku do Samary. '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: '"Stolen Kisses" * Koniec: "Through a Glass, Darkly" * Powód rozstania: Paige musiała wylecieć do swoich rodziców, którzy mieszkają w Kalifornii. Samara Cook: 'Spotykały się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Emara")thumb *'Początek: '"The Goodbye Look" *'Koniec: '"Picture This" *'Powód rozstania: 'Emily dała jej numer Zoey za plecami Samary, ponieważ "A" kazała jej to zrobić. Samara stwierdziła, że Emily ją wykorzystała. Ciekawostki *Emily jest pierwszą kłamczuchą która kogoś zabiła. Aria była drugą, a Hanna trzecią. *Emily zawsze przejmuje dowodzenie, przoduje w trudnych chwilach. Przypadkowo jej imię oznacza dążyć, przodować lub rywalizować. *Spośród wszystkich Kłamczuch, rodzice Emily zdawali się mieć najbardziej stabilną sytuację w małżeństwie, żadne z nich nie dopuściło się zdrady ani oszustwa w stosunku do partnera. *Emily jest najbardziej wrażliwą z Kłamczuch. *Emily ma tendencję do okazywania współczucia i empatii w stosunku do osób będących wyrzutkami albo zachowujących się podejrzanie. *Emily spotyka się z "A" twarzą w twarz w drugim sezonie. *Emily jest drugą osobą, którą widzimy pijaną, po Wrenie. *Emily otrzymała 29 indywidualnych wiadomości od "A" i 25 wiadomości wysłanych do wszystkich Kłamczuch. *Jest drugą z Kłamczuch, która została "odwiedzona" przez Alison. Stało się to w odcinku "Over My Dead Body". *Losy Emily niejednokrotnie pokrywały się z losami bohaterów, którzy występują także w serialu "The Vampire Diaries". Są oni zwykle osobami, w których Emily się zakochała. Są wśród nich: Bianca Lawson, która grała Mayę - wielką miłość i dziewczynę Emily; Claire Holt, która grała Samarę - byłą dziewczynę Emily oraz Sterling Sulieman, którego całowała Emily. Wszyscy ci aktorzy występowali w serialu "Pamiętniki wampirów". *Jest uważana przez "A" za najsłabsze ogniwo wśród Kłamczuch, ale obecnie okazuje się być najodważniejszą i najsilniejszą z nich. *Emily jest bohaterką, która najbardziej dojrzała podczas trwania serialu. *Emily urodziła się w listopadzie lub grudniu. Jej urodziny były świętowane w dziewiątym odcinku czwartego sezonu - "Into the Deep", kiedy prawdopodobnie był listopad lub początek grudnia. Wynika to z faktu, że w ostatnim odcinku trzeciego sezonu padło stwierdzenie, że jest listopad, a sezon czwarty rozpoczyna się kilka minut po wydarzeniach ukazanych w tym odcinku. * Zabiła Lyndona Jemesa - zabójcę Mayi Różnice między serialem a książkami ''Główny artykuł: Emily Fields (postać książkowa) thumb|Emily w książce i w serialu *Poczucie stylu Emily w serialu zdaje się być bardziej zbliżone do obowiązujących trendów niż jej wygląd w książkach, gdzie niepowstrzymanie ubiera się ona w nieprzyciągające uwagi, tanie i wygodne ubrania w odróżnieniu od trzech przyjaciółek ubierających się u najsłynniejszych projektantów. *W książkach, Emily ma kaukaską urodę - rudoblond włosy i niebieskie oczy oraz jasną, piegowatą karnację. Serialowa Emily jest jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem - ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i ciemne oczy oraz oliwkową cerę. Shay Mitchell - aktorka grająca Emily ma korzenie filipińskie po matce i szkockie oraz irlandzkie po ojcu, dzięki czemu ma oryginalne rysy twarzy. *W książkach, Emily posiada troje starszego rodzeństwa - brata Jake'a i dwie siostry - Beth i Carolyn, a w serialu jest jedynaczką. *W serialu Emily jest lesbijką, z kolei w książkach jest biseksualna. *W książkach, Emily zrobiła sobie przerwę od pływania, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę. Nie ujawniła tego nikomu z rodziny oprócz starszej siostry, u której zatrzymała się do czasu porodu. Po urodzeniu dziecka oddała je do adopcji. Mimo to, otrzymała stypendium sportowe na Univercity of North Carolina. W serialu póki co nie pojawił się ten wątek. *W serialu, Emily rozstała się z Benem po tym jak zaatakował ją w szatni. Z kolei w książkach rozstali się po tym jak Emily i Maya całowały się w budce na przyjęciu. *W książkach Maya i Emily rozstały się po tym jak Emily flirtowała z Tristą, w serialu Trista się nie pojawiła. *W książkach Emily napisała list do Alison kilka dni przed jej zniknięciem, w którym przyznała się, że ją kocha. Z kolei w serialu list Emily do Ali zawierał obelgi. *W książkach, Emily i Toby poszli razem na przyjęcie i kiedy jechali samochodem do domu, Toby wyraził swoją radość ze śmierci Alison i zasugerował, że ją zabił. Wtedy Emily wyskoczyła z samochodu i uciekła do domu ze śledzącym ją Tobym. Kiedy on starał się za to zadośćuczynić, wyznała, że zna jego sekret. Toby myślał, że dowiedziała się o tym jak Jenna go wykorzystywała. Z kolei w serialu rozgrywa się to zupełnie inaczej. Toby i Emily idą razem na przyjęcie dla absolwentów w szkole i znajdują się w opustoszałej pracowni chemicznej. Toby próbuje jej powiedzieć o tym, jak Jenna szantażowała go, ale Emily wnioskuje z jego słów, że zabił Alison. Popycha go i rzuca się do panicznej ucieczki, w trakcie której potyka się o tren swojej sukni i upada. Toby odwozi ją do szpitala, gdzie ją zostawia. *W książkach, rodzice Emily wysyłają ją na obóz, żeby wybić jej z głowy zainteresowanie dziewczynami. W serialu nie ma to miejsca. *W książce Emily jest spod znaku byka, natomiast w serialu obchodzi urodziny w listopadzie/grudniu. Cytaty Zdjęcia promocyjne (galeria) EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011 (1).jpg EF012.jpg EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg EF017.jpg EF018.jpg EF019.jpg EF020.jpg EF021.jpg EF022.jpg EF023.jpg EF024.jpg EF025.jpg EF026.jpg EF027.jpg EF028.jpg EF029.jpg EF030.jpg EF031.jpg EF032.jpg EF033.jpg EF034.jpg EF035.jpg EF036.jpg EF037.jpg EF038.jpg EF039.jpg EF040.jpg EF041.jpg EF042.jpg EF043.jpg EF044.jpg Nawigacja thumb Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Rodzina Fields Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:LGBT Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywy